FavOriTe
“'favOriTe'” is LOONA’s lead single for their debut mini album + +. It was released on August 7, 2018, 13 days prior to the mini album’s official release. It was later included in the repackage album X X as the tenth track. Description Korean 이달의 소녀는 이달의 소녀 1/3과 ODD EYE CIRCLE, yyxy, 그리고 여진이 결합했을 때 비로소 하나의 풀 파워를 내는 것으로 설계되어 있다.loonatheworld “이달의 소녀 (LOONA) ‘favOriTe’” music video description. Facebook. 2018.08.07 리드 싱글 ‘favOriTe’은 그동안 걸그룹들이 시도하지 않았던 비트와 분절점들을 이용해 음악을 완성시켰고 이달의 소녀만의 시그니처 사운드를 들려준다.loonatheworld “이달의 소녀 (LOONA) ‘Hi High’” music video description. Facebook. 2018.08.20 English LOOΠΔ was designed to be at its maximum potential when LOOΠΔ 1/3, LOOΠΔ / ODD EYE CIRCLE, LOOΠΔ / yyxy, and YeoJin combine. At its maximum power for the first time, LOOΠΔ’s lead single ‘favOriTe’ declares the signature sound of LOOΠΔ at its complete form, completed with beats and synth stabs that previous girl-groups have never tried before. Lyrics |Kor = 머리에서 발끝까지 가질래 니 마음까지 내가 원한 단 한가진 lyrics|JinSoul|솔}}/lyrics|Chuu|츄}} (Ah ah, ah ah) 머리에서 발끝까지 가질래 니 마음까지 내가 원한 단 한가진 (Ah ah, ah ah) 머리에서 발끝까지 가질래 니 입술까지 내 소원은 단 한가지 |Rom = meorieseo balkkeutkkaji gajillae ni maeumkkaji naega wonhan dan hangajin lyrics|JinSoul|JS}}/lyrics|Chuu|CH}} (Ah ah, ah ah) meorieseo balkkeutkkaji gajillae ni maeumkkaji naega wonhan dan hangajin (Ah ah, ah ah) meorieseo balkkeutkkaji gajillae ni ipsulkkaji nae sowoneun dan hangaji |Eng = From the top of your head to the tip of your toes I’ll have it all, even your heart The only one thing that I wanted lyrics|JinSoul|JS}}/lyrics|Chuu|CU}} (Ah ah, ah ah) From the top of your head to the tip of your toes I’ll have it all, even your heart The only one thing that I wanted (Ah ah, ah ah) From the top of your head to the tip of your toes I’ll have it all, even your heart The only one thing that I wanted }} Gallery Promotional Images FavOriTe teaser 1.png|"FavOriTe" teaser #1 “Just stay where you are I’ll be there” Behind The Scenes LOONA favOriTe BTS 1.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #1 LOONA favOriTe BTS 2.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #2 LOONA favOriTe BTS 3.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #3 LOONA favOriTe BTS 4.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #4 LOONA favOriTe BTS 5.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #5 LOONA favOriTe BTS 6.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #6 LOONA favOriTe BTS 7.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #7 LOONA favOriTe BTS 8.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #8 LOONA favOriTe BTS 9.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #9 LOONA favOriTe BTS 10.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #10 LOONA favOriTe BTS 11.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #11 LOONA favOriTe BTS 12.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #12 LOONA favOriTe BTS 13.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #13 LOONA favOriTe BTS 14.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #14 LOONA favOriTe BTS 15.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #15 LOONA favOriTe BTS 16.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #16 LOONA favOriTe BTS 17.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #17 LOONA favOriTe BTS 18.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #18 LOONA favOriTe BTS 19.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #19 LOONA favOriTe BTS 20.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #20 LOONA favOriTe BTS 21.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #21 LOONA favOriTe BTS 22.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #22 LOONA favOriTe BTS 23.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #23 LOONA favOriTe BTS 24.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #24 LOONA favOriTe BTS 25.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #25 Links Official * ARTICLES: ** * TEASERS: ** * MUSIC VIDEOS: ** ** Download/Stream * Apple Music * Spotify * Amazon Music * Google Play Music Audio Credits * Vocals Directed by: (MonoTree) * Background Vocals by: * Recorded by: Min Seong Soo @doobdoob Studio * Mixed by: @ Videos Music Video= |-|Teaser= |-|Music Video (4K Vimeo MV)= Trivia * This is LOONA’s first song with all twelve members. * The song is a slightly pitched up version of the music used for the dance break performed at Line & Up. * To celebrate the song’s release, Orbits trended “#LOONA_FAVORITE” to #1 Worldwide on Twitter. * DIGIPEDI released a 4K version of the MV on Vimeo on July 23, 2019. * The blue powder used in the MV is organic corn powder. * LOONA members have said that they often sing Olivia Hye’s line, “Tie my shoelaces and just do it,” when tying their shoelaces. References * Korean lyrics: Naver music * English translation: “favOriTe” MV official English captions Navigation pt-br:favOriTe Category:Song Category:+ + Category:2018 Release Category:LOONA Category:Songs sung by HeeJin Category:Songs sung by HyunJin Category:Songs sung by HaSeul Category:Songs sung by YeoJin Category:Songs sung by ViVi Category:Songs sung by Kim Lip Category:Songs sung by JinSoul Category:Songs sung by Choerry Category:Songs sung by Yves Category:Songs sung by Chuu Category:Songs sung by Go Won Category:Songs sung by Olivia Hye Category:Digital single